


Taking A Breather:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reception/Receptions, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Wedding Ceremony/Wedding Ceremonies, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny finally did it, They tied the knot, & they couldn't be any more happier, Their ohana throws them a big celebration, What happens when the couple takes a breather for a second, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Taking A Breather:

*Summary: Steve & Danny finally did it, They tied the knot, & they couldn't be any more happier, Their ohana throws them a big celebration, What happens when the couple takes a breather for a second, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was the most beautiful ceremony of all of Honolulu, & Oahu, The Five-O Taskforce went through a lot, & managed to come back stronger than ever before, especially the power couple, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, In fact, they came back from something horrible, & came back just as fine as before. Steve was shot once again, & recovered fully.

 

Officer Tani Rey loved planning parties, & get-togethers, so she teamed up with Danny's daughter, Grace Williams, & they made sure that the day was everything that her fathers wanted. They worked well together, & got straight into it, They were done in a matter of months, & in time of the desired date, that the couple wanted to get married on. Captain Lou Grover made sure that miscellaneous details were taken care of, In case Steve & Danny forgets to do it, & he made sure that the venue was private for them, & all of their love ones, & guests, who were coming to the ceremony.

 

Officer Adam Noshimuri made sure that the venue was prime, He called in some favors for his friends, & explained the situation, as soon as he told the couple, They told Tani, & Grace that they can start work on planning the day as soon as possible, which was perfect, cause it's one stress that the couple doesn't want to deal with, as they prepare for their new life. He also made sure that Danny's son, Charlie Williams, was involved as much as possible, For once, Everything was going great for the Five-O Ohana.

 

Officer Junior Reigns made sure that everyone was doing everything that they were supposed to, It was tough, but he handled it well, He had more surprise, He was rushing to the airport to get Mary-Ann, & Joan, cause they were part of the ceremony. Steve was disappointed that they wouldn't be able to come, but at the last minute, The Blond McGarrett managed to rearrange everything, & was flying out on the day of the wedding. She changed in the car, & got her daughter ready too, They were high-tailing it to the venue, so they wouldn't miss the ceremony.

 

The rest of the gang, & the couple were worried about Junior being not there, “I am sure that he has a good explanation for being late”, Tani said, as the Ex-Lifeguard bit her lip in worry, “Yeah, I am sure it’s car trouble”, Lou said, as the big man got them all bottle of waters to help them relax.

 

“Just relax, Danno, & Dad, Everything **_will_** go according to plan”, Grace said, as the teenager hugged him. “We love you so much”, Charlie said, as the little boy hugged them too, It was more than enough for the couple to calm down, & relax. Before they knew it, It was time to walk down the aisle.

 

As soon as everything was settled, The Minister got to the “Object” part, That is when Junior, Mary, & Joan came rushing down the aisle, Mary exclaimed, “Stop !”, Junior joined in, “What !”, They made it to them. “You think that I was gonna let you get married without me, Did you ?”, She kissed the smiling men on their cheeks. She signaled for the minister to continue, & he did with a smile on his face.

 

They were declared husbands, & the wedding party made their entrance into the reception. The party was in full swing, Steve & Danny were taking a breather. “You make me so happy, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, But, I will keep on doing it”, The Five-O Commander said, as he leaned in, & kissed his new husband.

 

“You make me happy too, Super Seal, I am just lucky to have you in my life, & see you everyday”, Danny said, as they kissed once more, Tani announced it was time to announce them as a married couple, & their music was cued up. “Ready ?”, The Former Seal asked Danny nodded, as they walked arm in arm into their reception.

 

The End.


End file.
